Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a grease compatible, cured, cross-linked, mineral oil extended polyurethane which is non-spewing, a process for reclaiming or sealing electrical devices by using the mineral oil extended polyurethane and the reclaimed or sealed electrical devices formed by such process.